Trumpets
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: America confesses his love to a certain British gentleman through...song!


So here's the sitch! I have had the biggest crush on England for the longest time and today is the day I am going to claim my love for him…in front of the world…in the middle of the world meeting. Now you may be thinking of how I am going to do this. Well rest assured I will make it there. But for now I'm going to explain how I fell in love with him.

It all began one morning when I awoke to the sound of a marching band. I peered off of my 4th story balcony to see the parade go by. Spectators lined the sidewalks.

I just watched as the horses, acrobats and band passed by. The flutes, saxophones, and drums sounded loudly for all to hear but nearing the end, one sound caught my attention more than any other…trumpets.

I climbed on to my balcony's fence to see several rows of trumpet players turning the corner to go down the street. My smile was wide and I never heard such a pleasing sound.

But you all must be wondering where I am going with this. Thing is that this march was for the Rose Bowl and just the thought of roses puts England in my mind. And with that thought of England in my head with those trumpets playing…well I just knew I was in love!

I know its kinda difficult to understand but I knew I was in love with England, I just hadn't thought about him in that way but once I did…just yea! Okay anyway back to the present.

Like I said, today I will proclaim my love for him in a rather unique way I must admit. I'm going to sing him a song that I think will blow his mind. All the countries are going to play the accompaniment while I sing him a very eccentric tune. I just know he won't be able to refuse me!

America looked at his watch and freaked. "OH! I'm late!" he tied his nicest tie and suit before dashing out the door to arrive at the meeting.

Later into the meeting…

"Okay I think this is a good breaking point to end the first half." Proclaimed Germany.

America looked to his back-up singers and to Spain who was going to play the guitar with Austria on piano. He gave them the signal just as England stood up from his chair. America jumped onto the large table and pointed to Spain who quickly whipped his guitar out and began the song.

England turned from his walk to the door to see what was happening.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?

Can I tell you once again, somehow?"

America blew England a kiss for him to blush and hold his cheek. He swayed side to side singing his heart to the snobby Englishman.

"Have I told with all my heart and soul how I adore you?

Well, darling, I'm telling you now."

The beat picked up to a jazzy slow tune with a brushing snare drum and cymbal keeping the beat.

"Have I told you lately, when I'm sleeping,

Every dream I dream is you, somehow?

Have I told you why the nights are long when you're not with me?

Well, darling, I'm telling you now.

My heart would break in two if I should lose you

It's no good without you, anyhow.

Have I told you lately that I love you?

Well, my darling, I'm telling you now."

The bridge started and America took this as his chance to pull England up to his level and dance with him a little.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" The brit whispered. "Confessing my desire for you." He spun him around and continued his song.

"Have I told you how the nights are long when you're not with me?

Well, darling, I'm telling you now."

"My heart would break in two if I should lose you

It's no good without you, anyhow."

England was tearing up by now as his hand was taken by the American. He never liked to admit to being a hopeless romantic.

"Oh, have I told you lately that I love you?

Well, darling, I'm telling you now.

My sweet darling, I'm telling you now.

England, I'm telling you now."

America finished with one of England's hand intertwined with his and him close enough to look down on the emotional Brit.

The last note was carried by the back-up singers and the song was done.

"So what do you say England? Can I take you to dinner?"

A few sniffled and the Englishman confirmed with a nod. The American was overjoyed and lifted him into the air only to bring him back down into a kiss.

"By the way England."

"Hm?"

"I love you~"

"Baka...love you too..."

**This one is just a short and sweet little story I always kinda felt America would have done for his little tsundere British gentleman.**

**please review to let me know your opinion. **


End file.
